No record keeping Medieval
SKIRMISH RULES FOR SWORD SHIELD BOW SPEAR CATAPULT CAVALRY GAMES by Mark Ainsworth ref140867 ---------------- These rules have NO! record keeping, any effects are to push back, Kill, or knock over(unconscious) units. there meant to be simple but be able to simulate many things. ---------------- There are two catagories of units, Combat units & Leaders, you can have any type of unit in the combat catagory, but you can only have a foot or cavalry unit in the Leaders catagory(leaders cant use ranged weapons). ------------------ a cobat unit attacks with a D10, you can add more d10s to the attack for certain things, but you only choose one for the combat effect, so if you rolled 3 D10s because your on a hill and are elite, then you roll 3 d10s and choose witch one to use. -------------------- each d10 combat roll has a differrent effect, ------------------ 1 defender falls down unconscious 2 your repled back 1 inch 3 your repled back 12 inch's 4 Attacker killed 5 you remain locked in Melee, you may continue turn, or reattack 6 you remain locked in Melee, you may continue turn, or reattack 7 defender pushed back 1 inch 8 defender pushed back 12 inch's 9 defender killed 0 lose initative, play passes to other side ------------------ each leader can roll a d6 to aid an attack or to help defend a unit, if leader is in a 12 inch range, only one leader per side may -------------------- participate in a attack, but may participate in as many attack that occure in range. --------------------- each d6 Leader roll has a differrent effect, ----------------- 1 Heal an unconsouse unit within a 7 inch range 2 add an attack dice to an attack roll 3 stop a 1 inch pushback 4 stop a 12 inch pushback 5 remove a dice from attack 6 lose initative, play passes to other side -------------------------------------------------------- the game is played by initiative, whoever has it can move and attack, but the other side can roll for leaders in each attack, or fire ranged units at any moving unit, ranged units can fire every time a unit moves BUT only with one attack dice. -------------------- a combat foot unit has 3 types light , medium, heavy. Light is just hand weapons like daggers & bows, swords or axes, Medium are pikes or spears, Heavy catapults etc.. -------------------- Light combat units can move 12 inches. Medium 8 inches heavy 4 inches -------------------- -------------------- a combat cavalry unit has 2 types light , heavy. Light is just hand weapons like bows, swords or axes, Heavy are lances or spears. -------------------- Light cavalry combat units can move 18 inches. Heavy cavalry combat units 12 inches -------------------- each attack or leader combat roll has a base dice , plus or minus dice for advantages or disadvantages. ------------------------------------------------- A cavalry combat base roll is one d10 against other cavalry units(but against foot a cavary unit can charge and gain 6 inches movement and use two combat dice.) ----------------------------- a foot unit has one d6 as a base combat roll, plus or minus dice for differrent thigs. ------------------ elite plus one d10 enemy elete minus one d10 on a hill plus one d10 attacking uphill minus one d10 pike against cavary plus one d10 (no d10 for ranged fire against cavary) ---------------------